Kyo's Quest
by Shinku-kage-ookami
Summary: off shoot from the anime series
1. Default Chapter

Ookami: hey everyone, this is Ookami, friend of taki-hime, this is m first fanfic, and I am a big fan of Kyo. Kyo and I have some similarities, like the violent temper, and the soft heart. As always I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters. To give you a little background on this fic, it picks up where the anime left off. Well here it goes.  
  
It had been a year since that dreadful night when Kazuma had removed Kyo's beads and unleashed his original form before Tohru. The three friends and grown closer. Kyo and Yuki still fought, though now it was more like brothers, with a few good battles now and then. Yuki and Tohru had grown the closest, and were now dating. Kyo still hung around and was there when Tohru needed to talk, but after about half a year of it he began to feel left out. they had all graduated from high school and were doing well keeping shigure's house in one piece.  
"I cant take it anymore." Kyo stated to himself as he sat on the roof one night, "That damn rat sits in there with her being all lovey-dovey and I sit out here alone, I thought I meant something to her. Don't get me wrong I cant hate her she's just...so...gaaaahhhh!" His fist hit the roof, not hard enough to break through, just hard enough that it is hear through out the house.  
He rose, "Im outta here, first thing in the morning." and jumped off the roof, landing on his feet and hands like a cat. He went inside to see what Tohru had made for dinner.  
It was the smell that him him first, "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE LEEKS???" He threw open the door to the kitchen and stomped in.  
"Oh, Kyo. Im sorry I could make you something else if you like?" Tohru looked up from the stove.  
"No, don't worry about it." He moved to Tohru's side and put a hand on her shoulder.  
Yuki entered the kitchen, "what's all the noise in here? Oh Kyo. I thought you were still up on the roof?" Yuki took a seat at the table still talking about life in general.  
"Im leaving" Neither seemed to understand and kept talking expecting him to walk out the door. Kyo sighed and frowned, "Im going away, and I don't know when Im gonna return.  
Both fell silent.  
  
Ookami: Well I hope you liked it. Please let me know and Ill write more. 


	2. Kyo vs Yuki

Ookami: Thank you to everyone who posted a review, and sorry to those of you who have been waiting for the next chapter. From now on the chapters should get posted at a faster rate. Again I, Ookami, don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters.  
  
"But why? Kyo, did I do something wrong?" Tohru stood only a few feet from Kyo and he watched her as she said this. Her face grew sad with this sudden news. "I can try and do better if you tell me what it is.  
Kyo let out a sigh and looked at Tohru, "Stop apologizing for everything, your almost as bad as the monkey." He embraced tohru and and kissed her forehead. POP! An orange cat ducked through the doorway and climbed the stairs.  
With tears in her eyes Tohru went to Yuki, and wrapped her arms around him. POP! The little grey rat rubbed his furry side against tohru's cheek, trying to cheer her up.  
Kyo grabbed his back pack and headed back down stairs. to find someone waiting for him outside.  
"Why did you have to make her cry? Miss Honda, has been the closest person to you that I've ever known." Yuki stood on the front lawn casually watching Kyo.  
"Yeah, well now she's the closest person to you. You gonna move or do I have to throw you outta my way!" He glared at Yuki, hating him, for the love he had, for the skill he had, even for his zodiac animal. Yuki always had more than Kyo, and it drove Kyo nuts.  
"So you want one last fight before you go, is that it?" Yuki took up a fighting stance.   
Kyo threw his bag to the side and charged at yuki throwing all his fury into this fight. Yuki was taken aback by the skill Kyo possessed, the skill that lay dormant inside him until it felt like coming out. Still Yuki was able to deflect the blows and strike back easily, sending Kyo flying.  
"Are you leaving because of Miss Honda, is that it? It was her choice, not yours, not mine." Yuki watched as Kyo rose to his feet.  
"I'm leaving because I need to find my own path, I don't want to end up like my predecessor." He charged in again and this time actually hit Yuki on the side of the face. "I thought there was something between her and I, yes. She was the only one who ever truly cared about me. The only one who ever meant anything to me, and now I have to get way from here and find my own way." He dropped into a leg sweep and almost took Yuki down.  
"You cant run away from your problems." Yuki brought his leg up and around in a round house kick and knocked kyo to the ground. They both looked at each other, their breath heavy.   
"I'm away, Im... Searching for more people... like her. More people who can understand me they way she does." He grabbed his bag and walked off.  
  
Ookami: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the rest will come sooner than this, I promise. Until then keep reading. 


	3. Kyo to the Rescue

        Ookami: welcome to the third installment, sorry the second took so long to post but don't feel bad cause the rest are coming along nicely.  
Kyo: Why does that damn rat have to win all the fights???  
Ookami: do you want me to sick taki-Hime on you???  
Kyo: No shudders oO(not the fan girls, no)  
Ookami: then don't ask stupid questions. I think you can do the disclaimer for this one.  
Kyo: yeah yeah whatever. Ookami does not own any of the Fruits Basket characters. How's that???  
Ookami: Fine, now lets let all the fan girls get back to the fic.  
  
Kyo left the city as soon as possible, choosing to travel through the mountains where he could calm himself. As he walked along listening to the sounds of the birds and the babble of a nearby stream, a new sound drifted on the breeze interrupting his peaceful commune with nature. Somewhere nearby a girl was screaming.  
"what now?" He hiked over the next ridge and looked down to see a girl running toward a cliff with two men chasing her. Kyo slide down the ridge and ran toward her. As he watched she slowed at the edge of the cliff and turned looking at the men.  
"stay away from me! Help! Help!" She cried out knowing that it was not very likely that anyone would hear here cries.   
Weaving between the trees Kyo closed the distance between him and the three as fast, watching between branches and trunks as the girl inched closer and closer to the cliff.   
Just as Kyo ran out charging the men, the girl lost her footing and fell, clinging to the side of the cliff. Kyo took one of her assailants down with a kick to the head and then turned toward the other. Kyo moved in close and dropped down, swinging his leg out and sweeping the man's feet from under him. leaping up he brought his foot down on the man's chest, knocking the wind from him.  
With her attackers taken care of Kyo ran to the edge of the cliff, and dropped down, wrapping his legs around a small tree for support.   
"Take my hand!' He reached down his arm dangling between hers. She nodded and took one hand off the rock wall, grabbing hold of Kyo's arm. With all his might he bent his legs and pulled her closer to the top, then intricately rolled over and pulled her up the rest of the way.  
They fell back Kyo landing on his back and the girl landing with her head on his chest. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Pop! She held an orange kitty in her arms, and kissed his soft forehead. "thank you, Mr. Kitty!"  
  
Ookami: Hope you all liked it!  
Kyo: More girls hanging on me, just what I needed.  
Ookami: Want me to call Taki-Hime??? Besides I thought you left to find someone who would care about you the way tohru did???  
Kyo: no fan girls, plz no fan girls.  
Ookami: all right, but what about my other question???  
Kyo: yeah your right I did, but shish...  
Ookami: OH TAKIHIME! 


End file.
